


Seconds Slipping Past

by toesohnoes



Category: Adjustment Bureau (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry understands the dangers of mortality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds Slipping Past

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/4002559824/the-adjustment-bureau-david-harry-for-30-rock-office).

Years are raindrops, falling past, but with David everything slows down. Harry can feel the beating of his own heart again. He can breathe; he can feel. For decades his life has been composed of an endless trudge in David’s footsteps - but now he walks at his side.

David’s mouth presses against the side of his jaw and Harry closes his eyes, shivering into relaxation. The kisses wander, ending up at his mouth, where David’s lips close over his own and he takes his time; he makes him wait and moan as if they have all the time in the world.

Mortal lives are short, and Harry doesn’t know how they manage to remain calm with that knowledge, to do anything other than race through life. Stripping him carefully, David takes eternity before they fall into bed, bare skin on bare skin. The sound of their shortened breathing fills the bare bedroom, and restrained groans punctuate each second. They don’t say each other’s names - don’t say a thing - but it’s enough that they are here, the pair of them, fighting fate with every second.


End file.
